yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gippal Audun
Gippal Oliver Rowling is an Al Bhed and the leader of the Machine Faction. By convincing of long time friend, Rikku Marudeva, he became a guardian to summoner Yuna Naimah. Gippal was highly skilled with machinery and a self proclaimed ladies man. History Gippal had always wanted to be a Crusader, but being an Al Bhed, he was not eligible. When he heard the Crimson Squad accepted all comers he wasted no time in seizing the opportunity. On a training mission in the Sanubia Sands Gippal met his teammates: Nooj, an ex-Crusader; Baralai, a Yevonite; and their sphere recorder, Paine. Throughout their time as teammates the four learned much of each other, and shared many laughs and pondered over their futures. On the final mission to become members of the Crimson Squad, they, and many other applicants, were required to enter the Den of Woe to investigate a strange happening. Inside the aspirants turned against each other and after a while, Shuyin, a spirit who possessed the entrants to the cave, took over Nooj and he pulled his gun on Baralai. Gippal raised his weapon to Nooj's head and Baralai raised his to Gippal's head as they were taken over by the spirit. Paine broke apart the triangle and Shuyin's spirit left Gippal and Baralai, but secretly lay low inside of Nooj. They exited the Den and met up with the officials who told them they were official Crimson Squad members, their first mission being guard Maester Wen Kinoc during Operation Mi'ihen. As soon as they turned, however, the guards attempted to shoot them down. They escaped and met up outside Rin's Travel Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad. The four decided it would be best to split up. Paine, still recording, had her camera on as Nooj, again possessed, shot Baralai in the back. When Gippal heard the shot he turned and was shot in the chest. At last, Nooj turned fire on Paine. All of them survived but were separated thinking Nooj as a traitor. Later, Gippal starts the Machine Faction in the Djose Temple with a connection on Bikanel Island where people can join and excavate in the desert. Quotes Personality Gippal has a devil-may-care attitude, and is quite a ladies' man, joking about him and Rikku being "quite the couple". He prizes himself on his skill with machinery, telling his comrades no one can use a machina weapon like an Al Bhed. Image Gippal is 16 years old, cocky and self-assured by nature. Like the rest of the Al Bhed, Gippal has the unique green eyes with spiral pupils, though an eye-patch covers his right eye. He has short spiky blond hair, and wears clothes in blues and purples. He wears armor over a blue jumpsuit and purple overalls and indigo boots. His wields a large machinamortar with a rounded saw blade on one end. Weapons and Abilities Gippal wields his machina gun in battle and has the Bullseye, Flash Bomb, Grinder, Hush Grenade, Mortar, and Potion Plus abilities. :: ''Note: Values in parentheses are node stat bonuses.'' Gippal is Immune to Death, Petrification, Sleep, Silence, Darkness, Poison, Confusion, Berserk, Curse, Eject, Slow, Stop, Doom, Delay, Preparation Interruption, and Multiple damage. Relationships Yuna Naimah Rikku Marudeva Both Gippal and Rikku have hinted to having some form of relationship to when they were younger and attraction though they had never dated. Gippal had stolen Rikku's first kiss in their youth and Rikku had a crush on him ever since. Rikku tried to hide her interest in Gippal by distancing herself with work. The two had one final heartfelt moment before Gippal left for the Crimson Squad. Once Gippal had left, Rikku forced herself to carry on with her life and attempted to forget the young man she cared for so much. The two are reunited at the Moonflow and Gippal becomes one of Yuna's guardians. Feelings had changed and now Rikku is the desirable one. Gippal sees how much Rikku has grown during his time away from Home and finds her very attractive. Tifa Lockhart Genesis Rhapsodos Baralai Jaitly Tidus Aislinn Trivia * He does not like candy or sweets. * While working and listening to music, Gippal will tap wrenches against surfaces, machina, whatever, and bob his head and the whole shebang. * Gippal hates seeing the ladies of YRTGBGT upset. When they are sad Gippal finds it difficult to make them happy again or joke around. Gallery ufwimed15e.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rimonster's Characters Category:Al Bhed Category:Male